The Youngest Winchester
by Faithdakitty
Summary: Who is Faith Rose Winchester? "Tapping her foot in impatient anger, the fourteen year old in front of the brothers let out a huff, rolling her blue eyes as she glared at them. "There is no way in hell she's mine!" Dean yelled at his brother, glancing from the girl to the moose." The daughter of Dean Winchester, that's who! The small brunette came into the brothers lives in a whir
1. Chapter 1

Tapping her foot in impatient anger, the fourteen year old in front of the brothers let out a huff, rolling her blue eyes as she glared at them. "There is no way in hell she's mine!" Dean yelled at his brother, glancing from the girl to the moose.

The elder Winchester was in complete denial. She looked so much like him, minus her pale complexion and bright blue eyes. She had the freckles, his nose, and hell, even the same shade of light brown he had when he was younger! She stood in front of the Winchester brothers, clad in a black leather jacket, tight dark red shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. On her back she had a black and purple backpack and a duffle bag was slung over her right shoulder. "I don't know Dean... I mean. Look at her!" Sam gestured to the girl as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Does the name Elizabeth Rose Latrey ring any bells up in your tiny brain?" She asked, scowling as she uncrossed her arms, gesturing with her hands. She talked with her hands. It was a trait she got from the Italian side of her mother.

"No. I told you before kid. I don't know any damn woman by that name!" Dean growled, giving the young teen in front of him a skeptical look.

"Of course you wouldn't remember... Man whore..." She muttered before looking up and sighing. "She was a hunter, like you two. You guys met on a hunt. She helped you guys clear a vampire den and they you to had a one night stand. You met again tree years later. I was two at the time." She tried to jot his memory.

"Elizabeth..." Dean looked like he was thinking hard before his looked at her with a surprised expression. "Elizabeth... Lizzie... You're Lizzie,s daughter?" He asked her, raising an eye brow.

"And yours!" Faith cried out, throwing her hands in the air before setting down her duffle, only to kneel down and look through it.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, looking at the arsenal that the young girl had in her bag.

"Look at this" She demanded, zipping up her duffle and standing up. She shoved a rolled up piece of paper at the two, glaring at them.

Sam took the papers, carefully unrolling it as Dean rolled his eyes, looking dead at the teen. "You're not my kid. There is no way I got your mom pregnant. I used-!"" He was cut off from his rant as Sam shoved the paper in his face with a smirk.

"If you read it, you'll find that it's a DNA test. We have matching DNA." Faith sighed, playing with a stray piece of hair that fell out of her ponytail.

"How... How the hell did she get my DNA!" He looked surprised at he looked down at the fourteen year old.

"The second time you meet. When you two went out for a drink. She dropped a glass and you got cut while helping her pick it up. She got your blood then and tested it. Again, I was only two at the time but my mom told me a lot about you guys." She told them, her badass facade beginning to fall. She was exhausted from walking and hitch hiking to get here, not trusting anyone enough to sleep for too long. They wouldn't answer her phone calls but her mom has known roughly where they boys were last and the young teen has crossed that with possible cases within a three state radius.

"Why didn't she tell me when we met that I might a dad?!" He asked, looking down with his eyebrows nit together.

"Because, she though you wouldn't want the burden of a child, that you were the great Dean Winchester and you would just reject me. Like you're doing now, so she raised me on her own. She raised me as a hunter." Faith sighed, rubbing her arm as she looked away, her eyes beginning to shine with a hint of tears.

"Umm... Faith... Where is Elizabeth?" Sam asked, taking a step towards her before placing his hand on her shoulder.

He felt the teen shiver a little as she looked up at him with wide eyes for a moment before looking away and closing her eyes. The one question she didn't want to answer. "She... She died... On a hunt... It was a werewolf or something. You know... It... It had claws and it ripped her open... I couldn't see any tracks around her when I found her body but... She's dead. She told me if she ever... Kicked the bucket to find the Winchesters. Or at the least Bobby Singer... That that you guys were my only family and he only ones that could protect me. She said that I wasn't safe in my own because demons were after me. I don't know why but they were... So... I came to find you guys. She wrote this forever ago and too me to give it to you when she died... It's for you Dean..." A tear slid down her cheek but was quickly whipped away by her sleeved hand before she dug through her pocket and pulled out a piece of folded notebook paper. She shrugged off Sam's hand and stepped towards Dean, handing the note to him.

Sam looked at the girl with a frown as she stepped back from the two and picked up her duffle bag. He looked at his brother as he read the letter, his expression unreadable. Dean then looked up at Faith then at Sammy. "Dean, we can't just leave her here. We're all she's got." He told his brother, a frown still on the younger Winchesters face.

"I wasn't planing on it. Come on kid, get in the back. I'll put your bag in the trunk." Dean said, walking over neck to her and patting her shoulder. She nodded, handing him her duffle before walking over to the impala, opening the door and sliding into the back seat. Dean walked over to the impala's back, opening the trunk and carefully setting the teen's duffle in with their own. "She reminds me of you a little Sammy, long hair and sass with no end." Dean let out a small chuckle as his brother let out a sigh, rolling his eyes.

The brothers got into the car, Faith watching them from the back as Dean started Baby. "You know.. Faith, you never told us what your last name is. It's Latrey like your mom, right." Sam asked, turning to look at her.

"No. Mom named me Faith Rose Winchester. She wanted me to have his last name even if he never met me." She told him, looking out the window.

Sam smiled and nodded before turning towards Dean. "It looks like your a dad and I'm an uncle! It has been an interesting day." He chuckled, causing Dean to glare at him before the Trio of Winchesters drove off.

\- A Short Time Skip Brought To You By Tacos (first thing that came to my sisters mind. I asked her XD -

Faith walked into the motel room, rubbing her arm nervously as she followed Dean while Sammy grabbed some drinks before joining them. "So where am I gonna sleep?" She asked, looking at the two beds.

"You can take the couch, or one of us can if you want to sleep in a bed." Dean said, putting his duffle on one of the beds.

"I'll take the couch." She replied and placed her bag down on it.

"Hello Dean." A gruff voice came from beside her and she helped, reaching for her knife.

"Damn it Cas! You scared the crap out of her!" She heard Dean yell and she relaxed, putting her knife back in her boot.

"My apologies... Hello Faith." Cas turned to the girl, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"How did you... Wait... Hello... Angel... You are an angel correct?" She asked, turning towards the trench coated man.

"How do you know that?" Castiel asked, a curious look crossing his face.

"Well, my mom told me that the demons knew who I was so I figured that the Angels would too. Plus, you two would never let a demon snoop around here cuz you guys kill them." Faith said matter-o-factly, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Smart kid." Dean commented, sitting down on his bed.

"Indeed." The angel quipped, sitting down at the table.

Faith looked around the room nervously, sitting down on the couch. Sam walked in with a few sodas and his bag, saying a quick hello to Cas before setting his things on his bed. "So Faith, You said you were raised as a hunter?" He asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah..." Faith looked up from her bag, her only rummaging through stuff.

"I guessed that. You have instinctive reflexes. Reaching for your weapon when your spooked instead of running away or shielding yourself." The eldest Winchester stated.

"How much have you learned? I was helping with hunts at your age." The moose looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I was going on hunts with my mom, only really salt and burns. Anything dangerous like vampires or shape shifters mom did alone. I shoulda been there... That beast... That stupid assbutt might of not killed her..." The teen mumbled, rubbing her arm and biting her lip.

"Life ends to quick. Especially in this life style." Dean sighed, frowning a little.

"Some of us choose it. Others are forced into it or are born into it..." Faith growled softly, a small amount of anger reaching her eyes.

Suddenly a phone went off, everyone snapping their attention to Cas who was pulling out his phone to answer it. "Hello... Yes Gabriel... How is she? Good... That's great... Where is she?... You're playing hide and seek?... Lovely. Well try to focus a little more on her training. She'll never be ready if you two keep playing games... Alright... Good bye." The angel closed his phone with a sigh, shaking his head,

"Who was that?" Sam asked curiously, raising an eye brow.

"One of my brothers. His is currently training a new angel." Castiel told him.

"New angel? Great... Another dick with wings." Dean groaned, throwing himself back on the bed.

"Cool." Was all Faith had to say.

"So Sammy, what do you have on the case?" The eldest Winchester asked, looking at his little brother as he pulled out his laptop.

"It's just a salt and burn. Nothing big, should be simple." Sam commented, typing something,

"You wanna come Kiddo?" Dean looked over at Faith, making her had perk up as she stood near the table, looking down at the sodas Sam had grabbed.

"Are you sure Dean? I mean, we don't know how well she can hunt yet..." Sam looked up, giving Faith a bit of a discouraged look.

"Hey! Bitch, I can handle it!" She snapped around, one hand on her hip, the other gesturing.

"She's like a miniature, female Dean." Cas commented, watching the two.

"Yep, she's my kid! Hey dude, don't be a bitch!" Dean chuckled, a small smile on his face.

"Jerk." The moose sighed.

"Bitch." His brother quipped.

"Whores..." Castiel muttered, causing the trio to look at him.

Faith bursted out laughing, soon beginning to snort. This sent Sam and Dean laughing as the pig like sound came from the girl, her doubled over. Cas looked at them confused, now wondering what was so funny. After the laughing fit was over Sam shut his laptop and got up, looking through one of his bags. Once he had caught his breath he asked., "So are we gonna head out tonight?"

"Yeah, we should get going soon." Dean replied.

"I call shot gun!" Faith suddenly yelled, raising her hand up in the air.

"What are you in class or something"" the eldest Winchester said sarcastically.

"No. I get front seat. That's my seat." Sam told her, turning to look at the teen.

"Please?" She asked, pouting slightly,

"No." Moose stood his ground.

"PWEEAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!" She yelled out, his voice that of a five year old as she gave her uncle the puppy dog eyes. He looked away, sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but just this once!" Sam grumbled, grabbing a jacket.

"Tank yew!" She cheered, looking through her bag for her iron rod that had a handle on it.

Thank you for reading the very first chapter of The Youngest Winchester, or TYW for short! This was originally posted on Wattpad so if you want to read the rest of this before I post the next chapter you can find me on wattpad under the same username. Sorry about the mess up with this, I'm not sure why it uploaded the chapter so weirdly the first time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Remember to favorite and review!

-Faithdakitty


	2. Chapter 2

The young Winchester didn't know when's he was woken up but when she was shaken awake, she grabbed the hand that was touching her and twisted it. "Ow! Fuck! Son of a bitch!" She heard a gruff voice yell out and looking to see it was Dean.

She quickly let go, and looked down at the floor of the Impala, them finally arriving back to the Motel after the successful salt and burn. It had to be way past midnight and she was exhausted."Sorry da-Dean..." She yawned, rubbing her eye.

"It's alright Kiddo, come, let's get you inside." He sighed, moving out of her way.

Faith nodded sleepily and unbuckled herself before getting out of the Impala and walking towards the motel room. She opened the door and looked through her bag, grabbing somethings for a shower and bed before going into the bathroom and locking the door. She turned on the shower and hopped in, getting all of the sweat and blood off of her. She walked out in her PJs which were white shorts and a baggy, old Metallica shirt. Dean looked over at the teen and chuckled, shaking his head. "At least she has good choice in bands." He mused, looking at his brother.

Sam shook his head, smiling before going back to what he was doing. The teen rolled her eyes before walking over to the couch, falling onto it and almost instantly passing out.

-The Next Day (or... Later that Day?)-

Faith woke up to the sound of Heat Of The Moment and groaned as she looked over to see Dean dancing around the room as he got ready, Sam rolling his eyes as he laced up his boots. "Come one Kiddo, get up! We leave in twenty!" Dean yelled out over the music.

Faith nodded then rummaged through her clothing and picked out some faded and ripped jeans and a purple shirt. She darted towards the bathroom before either of the men could and closed the door, locking it. She got dressed quickly then brushed out her hair, putting her mid-back length hair into a high ponytail, quickly braiding it sloppily before grabbing she shower crap and dory clothes from yesterday day and walked out, putting them in her bag. She grabbed her phone out of her backpack and looked at the what notifications she had. Nothing. There was no one to call or text her anymore but she still looked. "Hey Faith, you have a phone?" Sam asked, gesturing to the expensive iPhone in the teen's hands.

"Yeah, my mom got it for me." She told the moose.

"Let me see it. I'll program Dean and I's numbers in there just in case you have to stay back burning a hunt and you need something, or something bad happens." He held out his hand for the phone and she gave him a skeptical look before handing it to him.

The watched him type a few things then handed it back to the girl. "Alright guys, time to go!" Dean said, walking out of the room.

Faith sighed, shoving the phone back into her black and purple bag. Slinging the bag over her shoulder she walked out of the motel room and into the back of the Impala. Dean was walking towards hi car from the front office of the place, most likely because he was checking out and Sam slid into the passenger seat. Dean slid in and started the Impala as Faith looked through the box of cassette tapes next to her. She picked up one and poked Dean. "Can we listen to this one?" She asked.

Sam peeked over and chuckled. "I'm out numbered in this car." He sighed.

Dean grinned and nodded, sliding the cassette in, Back In Black blaring from the speakers. Yep, his kid. Faith hummed along to the tune as they took off down the road, towards the next motel room and the next case.

-This Time Skip Was Brought To You By ACDC-

Faith grinned, hopping out of the Impala and stretched. "That was a long car ride!" She sighed, looking around. It was a beautiful day no doubt about it.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean yelled from the out her side of the Impala as Castiel randomly appeared behind him.

Faith giggled a moment, looking at the blue eyed angel. "My apologies Dean." He said.

Suddenly, a bright burst of light blinded the four of them, all of them looking away. When the light faded out, a miniature version of Cas stood there, clad in a trench coat, black pants, female dress shirt, and tie, grinning widely as hazel eyes twinkled in mischief. The moment Faith's eyes locked into hers the strange girl let out a scream of happiness. "Faith!" She cried out, running up and all but tackling the poor teen. "Gah! I have finally found you!" She was practically crush Faith, the young Winchester trying to escape from the bone crushing hug, airless pleas escaping her mouth.

"Brianna, I thought I told you to stay with your Uncle." Castiel scolded the girl, his stare piercing. To Faith's disappointment, the girl still held her tightly and blew a raspberry at Cas.

"No dad, you can't keep me from my long lost friend!"

The two began to bicker and Faith began squirming more. "Help me please. I can't breathe." She pleaded but it feel on deaf ears.

"Brianna, off!" Cas snapped.

"No! It's my Faith!" The girl named Brianna cried out.

"Could you please get off my. Can't really breathe." Faith pleased as loud as she could and the girl holding her finally took notice that she was squishing the small hunter, babbling an apology as she released her.

Sam and Dean finally snapped out of whatever kind of phase they were in and gave Cas weird looks. "Uhh, Cas? Where the he'll did you get a baby angel?" Dean questioned as Brianna, the young angel babbling to Faith about who knows what while his daughter just nodded with a black look on her face, every once in a while adding in a yep or mhmm.

"She arrived in Heaven not long ago." He explained, pausing a moment. "I was tasked tone her fatherly figure." He attempted to explain further, most likely just confusing the two further.

"Right..." Dean grunted. Sam watched the young angel interact with his niece. She seemed to be the only angel with a bubbly personality. Most Angels were dicks. Even Cas could be an ass sometimes.

"What's her name?" Sam asked.

"Brianna." Cas replied.

"Yep?" Bri spun around at the sound of her name being said.

Faith clasped her hands in front of her with a loud sigh. "Well... It looks like I have a new best friend."

"Yay!" Bri cheered, giggling loudly. The young Winchester sent the angel a questionable look before looking back at Dean.

"So, can we continue our hunt now?" She complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses kid. I have to rent us a room first!" Dean huffed, opulent out his credit card and heading to check out. The rest of them followed.

Faith tapped her chin the grinned, looking over at the baby angel. "Hey Bri. I've been thinking... Dean has a kid and Cas has a kid, how come Sam doesn't?" She asked, causing the angel to grin and look at her.

"Oh, that's easy! No one wants to be related to a moose!" Brianna relied, laughing. Sam glared back at the two and let out an aggravated sigh. Great, now he had to deal with angel calling him that too!

Faith giggled and held her hand up for a high five. The angel smacked her hand against The Winchester's and Faith yelped. "Damn, you Angels are strong!" She whined, rubbing her hand.

"Oopsies! Sorry!" Bri chirped, smiling shyly.

Thank you for reading the second chapter of TYW! I'm hoping you'll read on! Again' if you want to read more you can always go to my wattpad under my username Faithdakitty to find the rest. I'm currently working on to very last chapter of this for wattpad so you'll get to read a lot more on there! I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to favorite and review!

\- Faithdakitty


End file.
